


Парки и статусы

by Norda, WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Эска в первый раз посещает Рим.





	Парки и статусы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Парки и статусы  
>  **Автор:** WTF The Eagle 2018  
>  **Бета:** WTF The Eagle 2018  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1389 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска, Марк  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Примечание:** АУ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** нельзя войти в одну реку дважды.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Отец очередной раз презрительно кривил губы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться. «Они даже не высказывают нам должного почтения», — он прошипел эти слова уже который раз и, кажется, буквально каждому человеку из посольства, не говоря уже о сыне. 

Эска мнение разделял полностью: обращение римлян к членам посольства планеты Каледонии совсем не соответствовало привычному на родине, где происхождение, титул и статус имели большее значение, чем личные достижения.  
Поездка с отцом, которую он так долго ждал, оказалась совсем не такой заманчивой и интересной. Планета Рим оказалась сотканной из городов, один перетекал в другой. Прямые улицы, магазины с кричащей рекламой подавляли своими размерами и многолюдностью выходцев с Каледонии, где просторы изредка сменялись одинокими небольшими поселениями или поместьями.  
Но ещё сложнее было в общении с людьми. 

На родной планете сын барона Эска Мак-Куновал, несмотря на возраст, занимал высокую позицию, и каждый, кто был ниже по происхождению, знал своё место. Здесь же разделения не было: что высокопоставленные лица, что обслуживающий персонал держались одинаково, и угодить или предугадать желания каледонцев даже не пытались. К Эске даже относились с некой фамильярностью, подчёркивая его возраст, что было недопустимо на его родине, ведь ему уже было больше 10 лет.

Окна залы, где проходили переговоры, выходили на большой парк. С высоты хорошо просматривался рисунок из дорожек, газонов, композиций, приземистых деревьев, подстриженных в виде различных фигурок, и цветников. Вдали виднелся развлекательный комплекс, над которым возвышалось колесо обозрения с разноцветными кабинками. В первый же день приезда, специально выделенный на адаптацию и отдых, Эска с отцом посетили кинотеатр и аттракционы. 

Эска был в восторге. Конечно, на родной планете в поместьях любого уважающего себя барона были подобные парки и даже зверинцы, но такого размаха и разнообразия он не видел даже при дворе верховного лорда, куда имел доступ благодаря отцу. В тот день Эска не то, что не обратил внимания, но даже подумать не мог, что дети и взрослые, развлекающиеся рядом с ним, не только не принадлежат к высшим слоям общества — большинство из них самые обычные люди. На родине подобные развлечения были доступны ограниченному кругу, тем, кто относился к верхушке общества. 

И сейчас Эска со смешанными чувствами разглядывал группу подростков, которые должны были красить бордюрчики и деревья, но на деле часто отвлекались от занятия на общение друг с другом или разговоры по коммутатору. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось оказаться среди них, так же смеяться и подкалывать друг друга. С другой, его очень удивляло, что никто из взрослых работников не делает им замечаний. Подобное попустительство было невозможно на Каледонии. 

Эске нравились парк и развлечения, но то, что таким прекрасным местом могли пользоваться простолюдины, возмущало до глубины сердца. Он представить не мог такое на своей родине. В голове вертелись слова «потеря самобытности» и «разрушение каледонской культуры», которые часто повторяли в своих разговорах члены посольства во время перелёта. На примере парка эти слова обретали значение.

Переговоры тем временем продвигались с трудом, римлян интересовали импорт ресурсов, экспорт уже своей продукции и расположение своих представительств. Каледонцы раз за разом отвергали предложения римлян, пытаясь выторговать привилегии и скидки. 

А сейчас, во время обеденного перерыва, каледонцам нанесли ещё одну пощёчину. Один из римлян познакомил Эску со своим племянником, как он объяснил «чтобы молодой гость не скучал на взрослых переговорах». В любом другом случае это было приемлемо и привычно, но римский подросток носил ту же яркую безрукавку, что и обслуживающий персонал в парке. Тем самым и чиновник, и его племянник оскорбили и Эску, и его отца, и всё посольство дважды: принизив Эску до подростка и предложив в приятели юношу ниже по статусу. Однако отец, хоть и оскорблённый за сына, не мог отступить от дипломатического протокола и запретить общения. 

Римский мальчик оказался ровесником Эски, и звали его Марк. Имя отца, статус и принадлежность к роду, он не сообщил, чем ещё раз подтвердил мнение каледонцев об отсутствии культуры. Общения никак не получалось: Марк пытался разговорить временного собеседника, перебирая разные темы, интересные подросткам Рима, но Эска старался ограничиваться односложными ответами. Через час, когда членам посольства вновь предложили пройти в конференц-зал, оба подростка были только рады расстаться.  
По прошествии нескольких лет Эска вспоминал римский парк, как чудесный короткий сон. Через два года после поездки отец заболел и умер, не дождавшись совершеннолетия сына. Семья вмиг потеряла привилегии и влияние. Эска с матерью переехали в маленькое поместье родственников на самой границе провинции.

Тяжелее всего Эске было отказаться от привычной жизни. Молодая кровь бурлила, слушать увещевания дедушки о том, что ему надо запастись терпением и согласиться на должность, ниже обещанной отцом, было тяжело.

Беда не приходит одна, и всего через несколько месяцев отряд кочевников напал и смял маленькое поместье. Несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, жители дома не смогли продержаться необходимое время до подмоги. Эска ещё помнил, как умерли мать и бабушка, до того, как он потерял сознание от раны. Узнать, кто ещё выжил, он не смог: кочевники забрали только его. Так из уважаемого сына барона Эска стал рабом, на той территории Каледонии, где среди жителей обосновались и римляне, всё же договорившиеся о торговых и военных представительствах на Каледонии. Никто из них не казался Эске знакомым по той поезде на Рим.

Несколько лет Эску продавали и покупали, он работал на шахтах и на полях, пока его не приобрел владелец цирка, оценивший мускулатуру молодого раба и, как ему показалось, дух бойца. Но гладиатора из Эски не получилось. Конечно, в детстве ему преподавали основы фехтования, но для арены навыков и опыта не хватало, а учиться, проявив всё знаменитое упрямство Мак-Куновала, он отказался. Через месяц владелец выгнал Эску на арену против сильнейшего гладиатора на смерть и потеху публике, как самого бесполезного раба, но судьба сделала ещё один поворот, в виде молодого римлянина, что заставил кровожадную толпу каледонцев оставить ему жизнь. А через день он уже был представлен новому хозяину — Марку. Судьба посмеялась над Эской, сделав его рабом ненавистных римлян, тех самых, которых презирал его отец и он сам. Имя «Марк» ещё раз ударило пощёчиной по уже израненному самоуважению сына барона.

Через несколько месяцев, когда Марк вручил ему бумаги об освобождении, Эска был безмерно удивлён. Удивлён настолько, что потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прочитанное улеглось в сознании. Эска с трудом, потому что едва мог говорить, выдавил только:

— Почему?

— Может, потому что не все римляне так ужасны, как ты думал.

Марк пожал плечами.

— Я бы сказал, как мне жаль, но разве ты поверишь? 

Но Эска поверил, хотя потребовался не один месяц. Дом Марка для него стал новым домом — потому что некуда было больше идти. А бывший хозяин стал… другом, хотя это слово Эска не сразу смог произнести.

Вновь на Риме Эска оказался уже в статусе свободного человека, сопровождая Марка. Их обоих пригласил, а точнее настоял на посещении отчего дома, дядя Марка. Однажды римлянин потащил его в любимый парк, где без умолку вспоминал, как умно были организованы при нём подработки для подростков, останавливался почти у каждой развилки, невзирая на запреты ходить по газонам, тащил Эску к деревьям, которые сажал, с нежностью рассказывал, как они с приятелями проектировали площадку для игры в мини-гольф и участвовали в воплощении проекта в жизнь. Во время паузы, когда они присели на скамейку напротив пруда, Эске удалось вклиниться в монолог и спросить, почему Марку и его ровесникам так нравилось заниматься тяжёлым трудом.

— Да что там тяжелого? Собрались, пообщались, поговорили про общих знакомых и учителей, сообразили, куда сходить вечером и немного поработали. Нам ничего тяжелого не разрешали, зато профмаш научился водить фигурно. Как же мне это потом пригодилось: там та же схема, что в военных роботах. И ребята из разных школ были, мы все новости знали, экзаменационными заданиями делились. Весело было, да и деньги платили. Мало, но уже не приходилось у тёти и дяди просить, — Марк снова заулыбался своим воспоминаниям, мечтательно глядя на гладь пруда.

Эска, пока Марк отдыхал, решил пройтись до киосков с мороженым и напитками. Направление ему показал Марк, ещё перед тем, как продемонстрировать мини-гольф. И только выйдя по короткой аллейке к большому особняку, Эска понял, что это тот самый парк, где когда-то давно, в другой жизни, проходили переговоры между посольством Каледонии и торговыми представители Рима. Когда-то давно Эска, сын барона Мак-Куновала, находился среди почётных гостей, смотрел свысока на людей ниже его по статусу и обижался, что к нему приставили подростка в рабочей спецовке. 

На мгновение стало горько, то ли от воспоминаний, то ли от того, как судьба несколько раз повернула его жизнь с ног на голову, опустив до положения раба среди своих земляков, но подняв до уровня обычного человека в Риме. 

Эска постоял немного на одном месте, разглядывая особняк, а потом развернулся и пошёл к Марку. Про напитки он забыл, сейчас он хотел увидеть Марка, чтобы убедиться, что годы рабства уже позади.


End file.
